Eternity's Wheel
by IceAndWhite
Summary: AU Naruto’s the young prestigious Rokudaime Hokage while Sakura’s a normal teenage. With Sakura’s entrance into the ninja world, their fates collide. Two people, from two different pasts, become entangled when each discovers the other's pasts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**: AU Naruto's the young prestigious Rokudaime Hokage while Sakura's a normal non-ninja teenage. With Sakura's entrance into the ninja world, their fates collide. Two people, from two different pasts, become entangled when each discovers the other's locked secrets and pain. It was the start of something forbidden…

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sakura X Sasuke, One-sided(?) Hinata X Naruto

**AN: **This idea stuck in my head for quite a while until it forced me to write it out. (with several rewrites…) I was trying to go for a dark theme this time.

_Fate turns the Wheel_

_Fresh blood spilled from the corner of his mouth and he could only look on helplessly from the concrete earth._

"_Why…?" The red liquid spilled out of his mouth as he talked._

_The cherry maiden glanced down and touched his cheek, careful to not touch any open wound. Yet, at the same time if felt as if a sword had been pierced straight into his heart. _

_He continued to look up, only to be pulled back by the chains on his neck. The visible features were the bottom half of her face, and the sneer wore on her lips._

_Then she walked away and disappeared, enveloping the darkness._

**Don't let go.**

The Rokudaime opened his eyes, and found cold sweat on every part of his body.

He griped his forehead, wiped the sweat on his face, and leaned against the cool wall. "…nightmares…" It all came out in a short, fleet breathes.

As Naruto bent down, the drops of sweat from his hair would fall to the cement floor.

"Hokage-sama!"

Footsteps arrived and stopped at the edge of the room, "Hokage-sama?" The voice was hesitant, clearly showing the user's timidity. She was pale with black locks that had a blue shine. If one were to look, they might have even thought of the hair as blue.

"What's wrong? I heard a loud noise." she fidgeted from the atmosphere and rushed over, nearly gliding to help the blond.

"Oh…" he grinned to acknowledge her, but clenched his teeth soon afterwards, "Bad nightmare I guess…"

She stiffened and looked at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, are you alright right? It isn't…that _monster_, right?"

Naruto pulled his pillows against the wall and sat up, trying to clear the tension in the atmosphere. Hinata always addressed him as 'Hokage-sama' unless she got too worried and would slip.

"Naruto-kun!" Her face scrunched up, "Are you…alright…"

"It's not him." Naruto averted her eyes, "Why did you come to the Hokage's mansion this early?" His voice appeared back to normal now, not weak.

She looked down almost immediately. "I-um-There's supposedly someone standing at your office from last night requesting to be a ninja."

He ran a hand through his hair. He should not have to worry about underage children whining to become a ninja.

"Did they graduate from the Academy yet? I don't want another Konohamaru demanding a match from the 'old fat Hokage'."

Hinata shook her head, "I heard it was a young woman around our age. She wants to become a ninja without ever attending the academy."

Naruto looked on, twitching his lips, "That's impossible isn't it?" Then again, many believed it would be impossible for him to become Hokage. Many still held grudges for Tsunade's final decision, even himself.

"She's refusing to leave until she sees you," said Hinata, "I'm your assistant…so I didn't what to do…so I came here…"

"And she won't leave?" Naruto sighed, "I see."

"No, you don't," entered a new voice. It was Hanabi. "Big sister," she greeted, completely ignoring the blond.

"Brat," Naruto greeted. He smirked, "And you do know that I'm only in my boxers?"

Hanabi glared, "Don't you dare get out of bed." Naruto continued his smirk, turning it into a grin.

"And you show disrespect to the Hokage when your father is not around," he added, "What a well-mannered daughter he has."

Hanabi stuck out her tongue and left, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Um, Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah?" Even after all these years, Hinata was always so quiet. She looked so frail and fragile sometimes that…Naruto sometimes…

"I should take my leave now. Please excuse my sister," Hinata bowed and closed the door.

Naruto got out of bed. The sisters were like two opposites. While it'd be healthier for Hinata to be like Hanabi, a part of him wanted her to stay the way she was. It was what made Hinata herself.

Naruto touched the necklace on his neck and got ready for work. While the ANBU had told him about the girl before, he had never taken notice. It didn't matter.

He took a quick shower to rid himself of last night's nightmare. Then he went to the cabinets and swallowed a few tablets.

Grabbing his cloak and hat, he jumped out the window with a piece of bread in his mouth. Normally, it would have taken at 

least an hour for all this to happen, but curiosity sparked motivation.

**Who was she?**

--

Sakura sneezed and wiped her nose. The weight of her entire body was cracking her knees. It was going to be hell when she finally stood back on her feet…if she was going to be able to stand again. Where was the Hokage? Was he really so cruel like the rumors around town? The normal people living here worked for the ninjas yet they were treated like what? They had little to no respect when compared with ninjas.

"Still waiting?"

Sakura frowned. It was that guy from yesterday.

"Shikamaru, was it?" When she got a nod, she continued, "I won't go until I'm either dead or granted my request."

The ninja rubbed his neck, "You're really troublesome." He eyed her lazily, "Do you want to wait in the office or something? Better than kneeling outside."

"I'll wait here," she insisted in her strongest voice.

"If you want," shrugged Shikamaru, stretching his arms, "I'm going up. Too much excitement ruins a good day."

"Che, I think too much excitement might even kill you, Shikamaru." The voice seemed tired to Sakura.

Sakura turned her head. Some idiotic blond was walking towards them like it was the most ordinary day.

"You're earlier today," noted Shikamaru to the blond, shrugging. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked into the tower. Not long after, the blond looked to her.

"You okay?" He turned to her, helping her up.

It was a horrible mistake. "Ow!" Her knees wobbled and she fell back to the floor in pain.

"Careful!" said the blond, lending an arm. She grabbed it for dear life.

"It hurts…" she muttered, smiling weakly. She quickly got free from his grasp though, "I still need to be on my knees."

"Why?" he asked, "You couldn't be the one waiting for the Hokage right? I thought you would have looked younger…"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, it's me."

He kneeled down to meet her eyes, "Isn't it tiring to sit out here?"

"Yes," admitted Sakura, "But I have to see the Hokage."

At this the blond looked fairly amused, but for some reason, he didn't laugh. Was he trying to be polite?

"Do you know who the Hokage is?" he asked softly.

Sakura shook her head, "The new Hokage just got appointed a few months ago. There hasn't been an official ceremony so not many know him unless they're a ninja."

At this the blond sat down on the ground, "I see." It seemed to Sakura, that he was planning to have a longer conversation with her.

She didn't feel like talking more about herself, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and shrugged, "Talking to you?" Ah…he was an idiot.

"So, why do you want to be a ninja anyways? It ain't fun, if that's what you're thinking," he said.

Sakura frowned, "Of course I know it's not fun. I want to join because the job pays well—and I need money now."

"Why?" asked the blond. She groaned inwardly. Didn't he know anything about privacy? "New clothes?"

"No," she fought back a bitter laugh. Sakura wasn't crazy enough to risk her life for a few pieces of clothing. "It's for…family matters."

"Such as?" asked the blond. Either he didn't notice her discomfort or pretended not to.

Sakura stared at him, "Why are you asking me all these questions?" She narrowed her eyes considerably. "It's none of your business."

"Just curious!" He pointed down to Sakura's knees, "You really should get up."

"No."

He hoisted her up anyways, despite her struggles. "Come on," he grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going!" she cried out. Her legs felt like they were on ice and had little sparks zapping her skin. She wobbled, but the blond caught her every time.

"To the Hokage's office, of course," he said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Sakura blinked, "Are you crazy? Going in without an appointment."

His lips curved upward slightly, reminding her of those horror tales, "Didn't you know? The new Hokage doesn't do appointments."

Sakura didn't know what do, but she gradually relaxed and followed him up the long spiral of stairs. The blond was walking normally, like he had done this every day of his life. He looked down to her, motioning that he was about to talk again, "Don't try walking up here unless you know genjutsu. There's a few spells cast up here. If you walk up here without a ninja, you might find yourself trapped."

"I'll become a ninja," insisted Sakura. He shrugged and looked back up, into the darkness of the top. The stairs creaked creepily with each step she took while the blond seemed to make no sound at all.

The blond…the blond…what was his name anyways?

"I'm Haruno Sakura. What's your name?" Even to Sakura, it felt like a little girl asking a fellow toddler for their name.

But, he still answered. "Uzumaki Naruto, _dattebayo_."

It all came to her, slowly. He was no ordinary person, the fact he knew the Hokage did not schedule appointments, or the fact that the stairs were bugged. It was because he was the Hokage.

Immediately, Sakura shook her hand free.

"Looking at me with mad expression, huh?" he said. His eyes averted away, "I still can't get use to that expression after all these years."

"Because you lie to people so much?" asked Sakura, still frowning.

"I never stated I was the Hokage," he said, looking back to her. Sakura noticed it finally, his aura. It was full of pride and leadership.

Sakura softened her face so her eyebrows were no longer scrunched up like she was angry. Her frown stayed, "You talked as if you knew the Hokage and were not him."

At the facial change, the blond relaxed to Sakura's bafflement. "I just wanted to know why someone like you would want to be a ninja. It'd be easier if you didn't know about my identity." He pointed to a door, "Come in my office."

It was smaller than she expected. Maybe it was because of the mountain stacks of paper occupying more of the room's space. Naruto pushed a stack of papers from what revealed to be a wooden chair, "Take a seat."

She remained standing, but changed her mind. It would be best if she stayed on his good side.

"So…about that…"

The blond sat down across from her, in the Hokage's seat. He certainly looked like one, but there was a certain sadness that she didn't see until now.

Why was he so different from just a few moments again?

"No."

Sakura's heart dropped. The room felt so quiet and lonely. It was so silent.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll get killed," he replied.

"I won't allow myself to be killed," Sakura placed her hands to her chest, "I still have something to do."

Uzumaki looked at her with a different sort of stare, one she couldn't quite place. He sat there for a long time, examining her before he spoke again. "Haruno-san…you really remind me of someone…"

"Who?" she asked.

"Me," he smiled sadly, "Guess I'll have to let you in."

A smile tugged at her lips.

"On the condition," he added, "That you attend the academy for at least two years or if the instructor deems you fit."

Sakura frowned, "I don't have enough time. Please…its life or death for someone…"

The Hokage looked to the window and out to the village, "It's my duty to protect everyone. Why are you making things harder for me?" He looked to her suddenly, with a smile on his face, "Wait…why don't you become my assistant?"

"Assistant?" she repeated.

Naruto shrugged, "I just made it up a few seconds ago—but I figured it be a good idea." He waved to all the stacks of paper in the room, "No Hokage's been smart enough to think of this, except me, the 6th! Why not get an assistant to do your paper work for you!"

Sakura blinked. He was being overly excited, wasn't he?

Noticing her reaction, Naruto explained, "Most of the Hokages did their own paperwork, even the lazy fifth. So, will you do it? It pays pretty well, like ninjas though you'll get a steady salary unlike ninjas, who gets a salary based on the type of mission they complete."

Sakura nodded.

"Come back tomorrow for your first day," said Naruto.

"I can work today," insisted Sakura.

"You're tired from not sleeping. Your eyes have bags around them," stated Naruto.

"So do you," said Sakura, who was quite observant herself. Even the Hokage looked surprised when she said this.

"Well, just come back tomorrow," he stated, "And buy take-out ramen for me. That's all. You're dismissed."

"But—"

"Dismissed, Haruno Sakura." His tone told her it was final.

However, before she walked out the door she could hear him say something.

"If you still want to be a ninja, you can still be one, but you'll have to learn."

Sakura slammed the door. He seemed to be nice enough to help her. That was all she needed.

"Miss."

She jumped.

"What?" she looked. There was no one. Out of the darkness came a person with a pale face and a fan emblem on their shirt.

"Uzumaki has requested that I walk you down the stairs so you don't get trapped."

"Thanks."

--

"Naruto, you forgot my sister's birthday!"

Naruto plugged his ears, "Hanabi, too loud. I didn't forget; I will get a present after work."

She slammed both hands down on his desk, "You better. Sister's not here today because she's getting ready for her party. If you'll excuse her…"

"Sure, sure, sure," said Naruto, already guessing who told Hinata to stay home. In the corner of his eyes, he could faintly see Shikamaru smirk.

"Remember," Hanabi warned and walked away. "Here's the invitation cards. Give it to Ino." She threw the cards swiftly. Naruto grabbed them with ease.

"Crazy people," he muttered. After work, he quickly rushed down to the shops. He took a glance at every one of them. When he couldn't find any correct gifts for the Hyuuga heiress, he decided to go to Ino's. Besides, he got Hinata flowers every year. There's not much he can give to her that she already doesn't have while living at the Hyuuga household.

He strolled in, "Hey Ino, get me a bouquet of flowers!"

"What kind?"

Wait. Naruto stopped. That wasn't Ino's voice. "Haruno?"

"Hokage-sama," she bowed. "I'm working in place of Ino. What kind?"

He was looking at doorway leading to the outside garden, "Ones that look blue, to match her hair."

"Her?" asked Sakura.

"The same flowers as ever?" asked Ino, walking out of the back door. "Here." She handed him blue flowers, "Already prepared it."

"Knew I was coming huh?" sighed Naruto, "Am I really that predictable these days?"

Ino placed the bouquet on the counter, "Yes, wrap that will you Forehead?"

"Stop calling me that!" shouted the girl. She wrapped it quickly and handed it to the Hokage.

"Oh yeah," Naruto grabbed a card from his sleeve, "Invitation card to go to Hinata's party Ino."

Ino shook her head, "I have to work tonight."

Naruto moved to put the card back in his sleeve.

"Wait," Ino grabbed the card and examined it, "Doesn't mean I don't want it."

"Sure, frame it somewhere in your house," said Naruto, "I have to get going."

"Wait," Ino said, "I never said I wasn't going to use the card!" She smirked towards Sakura, "I'm giving it to Sakura."

"But Ino, we're both supposed to watch the shop!"

"Stop being so honest, my parents won't know," Ino scolded and looked towards Naruto, smiling, "Please take her there Hokage-sama."

"But I have to go home and change," he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "It'll be faster if she goes alone."

"Idiot," Ino slammed the card on his head but he dodged, "She doesn't know where the Hyuuga household is."

"She can't miss it. It's the big building a few blocks from the Academy."

"I don't want to go, Ino," said Sakura, "I'll watch the shop instead."

Ino shook her head and sighed. She walked up to Sakura and whispered a few words, "Get to know some of the ninja. It'll make it easier to join the ninja world, especially if you arrive with the Hokage."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but stayed at his spot.

Sakura nodded, "I'll go then."

"Alright she agrees, please escort her then," said Ino.

"Fine," sighed Naruto, knowing there was no way out, "But I'm going home to change first."

--

Hinata smiled as a new guest arrived. "W-Welcome to my party."

"Sister, stop mumbling and say it louder!" whispered Hanabi in her left ear.

Hinata nodded, biting her lower lip. She spotted Neji a few feet away.

Hanabi saw this apparently, "Let's go somewhere else sister." She dragged her towards the garden, but Hinata did not move.

"L-Let's wait for more people to come…"

Hanabi looked to Hinata for direct eye contact. When her sister looked away, she moved until they met with their eyes again, "Waiting for Naruto?"

Hinata's face turned red. It was the only answer she needed. Hanabi snapped her fingers. Honestly. Didn't that idiot know how much Hinata loved him? Surely he felt the same, somewhere in that stupid brain of his. If only he would realize it…

"Hey Hinata!" The idiot was here.

Hanabi straightened herself up. That guy always showed up at the worse time possible, when she was almost able to convince her sister to confess.

"Hinata-san."

To her left, she could see that pink-haired girl. Why was she here with the Hokage? Immediately "Did the Hokage bring his girlfriend?" was whispered throughout the crowd.

"She's not given an invitation, I'm afraid she can't enter," said Hanabi.

Naruto held up two cards, "Ino donated her card to her. Besides, Hinata's nice so she'll let her come right?"

Hinata nodded, "Welcome Naruto-kun and…?"

"Haruno Sakura," said the girl.

"Sakura-san," completed Hinata. Hanabi rolled her eyes and walked away. She did not want to see any of this longer. If her sister wanted to let someone in who was just going to follow the Hokage around all day in her party, it was her own fault.

She looked at her harmless sister again and then at that pink devil pretending to be nice. She would have to do something that would embarrass that girl so she wouldn't even think of bothering Naruto again. With that, Hanabi's brain set to work.

--

When Sakura was four, an old lady told her a story about ninjas. Sakura, puzzled, asked what ninjas were and were they pretty. The woman merely told her to stay away from them—if she wanted to live out a long live.

--

"Sakura?" The world rushed back to the present at the sound of her name. She jolted immediately, almost tripping over a table leg.

Hinata, the apparent owner of the house, grabbed her hand, "A-Are you okay?"

Sakura could only gap at her beauty, "Thanks…"

Hinata nodded and released her hold quickly, stepping back.

She felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should stay home…" It was the Hokage.

"I'm fine," she said, "Really." Then she whispered, "At least I wasn't the one that ate those medicine tablets…"

Naruto made a sign to tell her stop whispering. "If you say so," Naruto shrugged, but whispered back, "At least I wasn't like someone who got so scared they ran into _my_ house."

Sakura began walking towards the tables of food, "I'm go look around…"

Naruto grabbed her hand, "Wait."

"Why?" she insisted, "I didn't eat yet…"

His gaze lingered on Hanabi before looking back to Sakura, "I'll go with you."

Sakura shook her hand free, "It's fine. It's not like I'm a toddler that needs help all the time…" She walked away quickly, eying the delicious trays of food stacked.

Naruto sighed and turned away. Couldn't she trust him a little? He walked over to the younger Hyuuga.

"Up to no good again?" he patted her head, "What a nice little kid you are."

Hanabi's eyes widened and she turned her head, "What do you mean by that Hokage-sama?" She walked up closer to him and whispered, "Don't think I don't know about the tricks you pulled when you were my age!"

"I'm not that old," Naruto sniffed jokingly. He turned over to Sakura, "Don't do anything to her, alright?"

"Why do you care if I'm doing anything to her?" Hanabi folded her arms, "It's not like you know her." Hanabi paused, "Did something happen between you and her today?"

Naruto ignored her question, "Does Hinata know about this?"

Hanabi shook her head, "No! She has nothing to do with this."

For some reason, Hanabi was always sensitive when it came to talking about Hinata.

Hanabi pointed at him, "Come on, go say something to Hinata or something!"

He glanced over to Hinata. She seemed preoccupied with her teammates, "She looks like she's busy though…"

"Just go!" Hanabi waved a hand to Hinata.

Naruto sighed. There was no one more stubborn than Hanabi, "Fine." He raised his hands, "I give up with you. Just don't do anything bad, alright?"

Hanabi nodded her head, "Now go!"

--

Sakura walked around the food table. Why wasn't anyone getting anything? As much as she would have liked to have simply grabbed 

something off the table, she couldn't. Being the first to get food, in her opinion, wasn't quite polite.

She rubbed her stomach. Poor thing. It didn't have a bite to eat the whole day yesterday.

"If you want something to eat, just take it," said a voice behind her. She jumped.

It was the famous Uchiha, the same guy that escorted her down the stairs today.

He was glaring at her. She looked at where she was standing. The tables were so closely spaced together that only one person could walk through. "Sorry", she squeezed to the side. He began to walk away.

Remembering Ino's advice, she decided to talk again "Hi, remember me?"

With his back towards her, he waved the back of his hands toward her.

"So cold…" Her stomach growled, apparently not caring about the Uchiha. She stared at the table. Maybe she should take the first piece. She extended her hand.

"Hello." It was another voice. She turned around. It was one of the Hyuuga sisters.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, "Your name was…"

"Hanabi."

"Hanabi," Sakura pronounced, "Hi!"

"How is the party going for you?" Hanabi asked, "Everything's fine?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes!"

"I'm happy then," Hanabi said, "That—"

Naruto stepped forward, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He waved to the both of them.

"Just girls' talk," said Hanabi, backing up, "Talk to you later, Sakura."

"Hey, she's older than you," called back Naruto, "Be a bit more polite."

"It's okay," Sakura shook his sleeve.

He raised an eyebrow, "I swore you weren't like this during the morning…very stubborn actually."

"Morning?" butted in Konohamaru, who had apparently witnessed everything from afar, "How would you be able to see her in the morning Naruto-niichan…?" He grinned.

"Think no evil," Naruto frowned, "I was talking with her at the Hokage Tower."

Konohamaru seemed disappointed and walked off.

Naruto turned back to her, grabbing a plate of food. He grabbed a second plate and handed it to her, "Not going to eat?"

"I was getting to it," she grumbled. She ate quickly, almost choking.

"Careful," warned Naruto, "I once choked while eating my 20th bowl of ramen…What came out wasn't nice looking…"

Sakura placed her hands on her mouth, "I'm still eating! Don't say that."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

--

"Sister, let's go talk to Naruto!" Hanabi said.

Hinata stared thoughtfully at Naruto. She had a light smile on her face, "But…he seems so happy with Sakura-san. I've never seen him act like this every since he was a kid and wasn't worrying about being a good Hokage…We shouldn't disturb them."

Hinata looked at Naruto. His smile seemed so much more natural than those strained ones he would have during the meetings with the council. Everyone thought they were real; Hinata knew better.

Hanabi looked to her sister, "Be right back."

"Hanabi, it's alright," Hinata shook her head, "You don't have to do this anymore…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever.

**Summary**: AU Naruto's the young prestigious Rokudaime Hokage while Sakura's a normal non-ninja teenage. With Sakura's entrance into the ninja world, their fates collide. Two people, from two different pasts, become entangled when each discovers the other's locked secrets and pain. It was the start of something forbidden…

**Pairing: **Naruto X Sakura X Sasuke, One-sided(?) Hinata X Naruto

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Ninja were known to have kept records and records of their history, but even this small section of the library caused Sakura to gape. There were thousands of manuals stuffed and jammed onto the shelves. Most were merely written by hand. The scratch marks and tears were seen throughout, showing clearly under what circumstances these papers were written at.

And the Hokage expected her to find documents by herself? Everywhere she looked, there were ninjas. They seemed busy with their own work, probably too busy to help her out. She didn't know anyone too…except for the Uchiha, who was currently reading over some type of odd manual. It was written on particularly old paper for she noticed most of it had turned a grayish brown.

Curious as ever, she moved over, peering over the Uchiha's shoulders. The parchment was quickly turned over and a black pair of eyes soon met hers.

She backed up instantly and put her hands up in defense, "I-I was only curious."

The Uchiha did not say anything. He stood up and walked past her. Sakura would not allow that. After all, he was the only one she knew around the whole library.

"Hey, wait up!" she jogged up to him, "Can you help me find some books around here? This is my first time here so I'm lost…"

At first, Sakura thought he was merely going to ignore her again, but he stopped his footsteps. "Which ones?"

Sakura smiled inwardly. At least she wouldn't have to run around now trying to search through thousands of papers.

* * *

"You left her there--alone?" Naruto rubbed his forehead and sighed. Sai was clueless as ever when it came to treating people.

"I was following commands, Naruto-san," answered Sai in his smile.

Naruto nodded weakly, tapping his hand on his desk. He stood up and pushed his chair away.

"Naruto-san, would you like me to assist Haruno-san then?"

"It's alright," Naruto said, "I need a break anyways." He eyed the paperwork and grimaced, jumping quickly out of the window before he could change his mind. It was cruel to have left Sakura by herself in that big library. Naruto personally had never stayed there long for he felt it seemed more like a prison than a place for learning. But, it wasn't as if he had a choice in the matter. Danzo had come and for some strange reason, he felt that he should have protected Sakura from seeing that man…

Oddly, he found it normal to be in her presence. He frowned. That _was _odd. How could he feel normal with someone constantly giving him death glares and shaking fists behind his back?

Before he could answer that question fully in his head, he was there and he was shut off. He had given Sakura his key and had forgotten to bring another one. The Hokage peered into the windows, looking for that pink-haired female.

* * *

For all her life, Sakura had never seen someone as efficient as the Uchiha. It was like he went to this library everyday and knew the place inside out. It didn't matter what kind of book popped in her mind. The Uchiha always managed to get it for her and waited until she was ready to ask for another book.

At the end he muttered something about 'not bothering him', but she figured she'd give him credit about being nice. She grabbed all the books in both hands and proceeded to walk out the front door. According to Sasuke, the library usually never made any due dates. Furthermore, since some of the books were borrowed by the Hokage, he could use them as long as he wanted. He could possibly even keep some of them if he wished. So Sakura was there, with her swaying tower of books. With her left leg, she kicked open the door and stepped outside into the hot day.

She wished she hadn't gotten so many books that she could even see where she was going. She scolded herself for that, but refused to forfeit any books. After all, they seemed to have a lot of vital information…

"Do you need help with that, Sakura?"

She jumped and the books flew from her hands. From the left, she could see a flash of yellow spring from the wall and the books were in someone else's hand in a few seconds.

"Careful!" said the other. "You borrowed quite a lot…"

"Hokage-sama?" she asked, "I didn't know you were waiting…why didn't you come in the library? How long were you here?"

"Eh…" his voice seemed reluctant to continue, "Do you get the book I wanted?"

Sakura nodded, proceeding to pull a book from the middle—not the smartest decision. The upper books wobbled and would have fell if she had not grabbed on and steadied them.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Here's the book on herbal medicine."

"Alright, that's good. Let's head back," said Naruto, "There're still piles of paperwork to finish…"

Sakura nodded and trailed behind the boy. With the herbal manual still in hand, she opened it and flipped it open. The pages were soggy, like someone had spilled some type of liquid over it. She sniffed it and found it extremely bitter smelling.

Instead, she decided to concentrate on the content of the words. They were scribbled on lightly. The writing was brief and concise, noting all the properties of each plant. She looked over to Naruto. What reason would the Hokage need this?

"Sakura!"

She would recognize that voice from anywhere. Ino.

"I'll go on ahead," volunteered the Hokage, quickening his pace.

"Thank you," she said in return, turning over to Ino. "What are you doing here Ino? Don't you have to watch the shop today?"

"Ever heard of taking a break?" Ino shrugged, "What are you doing then Sakura? I hope you don't come up with some lame excuse like you're an errand for Naruto."

Sakura frowned, "Yes I am. His is here as well." She pointed in his direction.

"I don't see anyone," said Ino, crossing her arms. She put on a sly smile, "Did our Sakura learn how to lie already?"

"What?" Sakura turned around and pointed at the direction, "He's right…there…." Her finger was pointing at invisible space. "I'm telling the truth. He was here a few seconds ago…"

"And what do you have in your hands anyway?" Ino grabbed in and flipped through the pages.

"Interesting," said Ino, handing it back to Sakura, "I never knew you were interested in this kind of stuff."

"I'm not," Sakura said, "As I stated before, it is for the _Hokage_." She looked on to the path, knowing she had better hurry before she got scolded by the Hokage. "Bye Ino."

She quickened her pace once again, leaving her friend behind.

When she got back to the Tower, Naruto was leaning against the wall, with none of the books in his hand. His arms were crossed with his head on the wall, staring up into the roof of the tower. Occasionally, he would tap his fingers on his arms as if deep in thought.

"Hokage-sama!" It wasn't Sakura. A ninja had appeared instantly in front of the Hokage, kneeling and brining a scroll, "A message, from the council."

"Tell them we'll be there soon," Naruto said, "And that scroll, there's no need for an official reminder."

"Nevertheless, the council requests that Hokage-sama know the importance of this meeting."

With those words, Sakura quickened her pace and was side to side with the Hokage, "Sorry, I shouldn't have chatted with Ino for so long…"

He shrugged, "It's okay. It's not like you harmed anyone." He stretched his arms upward into the air, deliberately not picking up the scroll, "The council is too sensitive sometimes."

"Should we go then?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded though he sighed afterwards. "Just tell me I understand and stop trying to hand me that scroll." Sakura realized he wasn't talking to her.

"Let's go," he said, this time looking at her. It was better than his glare at the ninja, Sakura supposed. They entered another tunnel of the tower, talking a right turn instead of a left, going downwards. The lights were dimmer this time and Sakura swore some of the lights went off every other second or so. She laughed it off, of course. If a bunch of elders walked through this everyday to get through their workplace, then Sakura should be able to breeze through this. She glanced at the Hokage's back. He was walking as if he been here his whole life, which Sakura figured was very possible.

If he was made Hokage, she assumed that the council would have had a thorough inspection. Even her, an assistant was being inspected. The Hokage probably had to go through even harsher ones.

"Scared?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. Sakura shook her head.

"Were you?" she asked.

"Pardon?" Naruto blinked, scratching his cheek.

"When you came here your first time," Sakura said.

The Rokudaime looked up the ceiling and touched a light or two, causing them to stagger back and forth. The hallways dimed and lightened again during those few seconds.

"I remembered seeing them when I was six. It was intimidating. I was short at that time so being forced to stand in front of the whole council, which looked like a bunch of empty chairs from my height at that time, was very…weird."

"Why is there a council?" Sakura asked.

"Well, would you think it'd be wise to have only one person in charge?" asked Naruto, giving her a look. She blinked, knowing that she had said something childish.

"Don't worry about it," said Naruto as if sensing her embarrassment, "I asked that too—and in front of the council. Imagine how bad that was."

"Wow, that is stupid," laughed Sakura, freezing. "Um, I mean—"

"It's okay," shrugged Naruto, "I've been called stupid many times. Though…I never was fond of the nickname…"

"I see…" Sakura trailed off. The Hokage was so distant to Sakura. Even though they were right next to each other, he felt so far away.

"And here we are," he said, opening two doors wide. Sakura moved to enter, but hesitated at the sight of the elders seated around the rectangular table. The top seat was empty though two of the elders were seated to the left and right of it. Catching a look at the window, to the outside world, Sakura took a huge breath, telling herself she could do this and walked in as gracefully as she could manage.

Behind her, the doors slammed shut.

She was stuck in here, whether she liked it or not.

"Let's get started," said one of the elders from the left, "If the Hokage would get to his seat…"

Naruto moved to sit at the top seat, saying nothing as he walked up. His eyes glanced towards Sakura while once there. There was assurance in his eyes. "Sakura, can you stand next to me?"

She moved immediately, but stopped when yet another elder spoke.

"That is fine," said the elder, "We can all see Haruno Sakura."

Naruto looked at the elder, "She is my assistant. Where else would she stand?"

From his words, the elders exchanged glances for a while. Sakura clenched her fists, but slowly relaxed them, knowing it wouldn't do her anything go to be nervous over something that could not be controlled.

"Very well," said the elder. "She may proceed."

Sakura took three big steps and stood behind Naruto. She looked down at the floor and waited for the elders to comment. It was almost certain that the elders did not like her.

"Here," she heard the Hokage say, "Her profile, which I'm sure you read. She might not be a ninja, but from always working in some many different jobs, it is bound to give her some sense of responsibility and loyalty."

She looked up hearing the words "responsibility and loyalty", but Naruto did not look at her. Instead he was looking at the council.

"We would like to hear Haruno Sakura herself speak. What do you think of the Hokage?"

Sakura faltered at the question. What did they mean by that? She groaned inwardly. They were all looking at her, expecting an answer the moment they ask a question. She barely knew the guy!


End file.
